Customers utilize one or more applications provided by a computing resource service provider or other service provider to manage resources in a data center operated by the customers (e.g., on-premises) or in a remote network (e.g., off-premises), dependent on the customers' business needs. The one or more applications may be configured to enable a customer to migrate resources between their on-premises network environment and off-premises network environments, such as a computing resource service provider network environment. However, a customer desiring to maintain a variety of resources on-premises and off-premises may encounter numerous difficulties. For instance, a customer desiring to migrate resources between their on-premises network environment and off-premises network environments may need to access the off-premises network, provision and configure resources within the off-premises network to perform the migration. This, in turn, may be a labor-extensive and time-extensive task, which may increase the burden on the customers and other users that may rely on these resources.